La Roche Tarpéienne
by Mirty
Summary: Mais, une question reste en suspend : COMMENT Kreattur est devenu un tel   sex symbol   ? La réponse est ici…


_Auteur : Mirty, sort de ce corps !_

_Livre : Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer : Avez-vous vu Draco et Harry faire des cochonneries dans un recoin de Poudlard ? Non ? Bon, c'est la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas à moi !_

_Rated : T (il n'y a pas de scène osée, mais le couple est assez improbable)_

_Couple : surprise ! XD_

_Note : J'ai cédé à Kynie, et accepté de mettre les termes français. Mais, je reste butée sur les noms ! Donc, j'utilise le nom anglais de Kreattur, Kreacher._

_Note 2 :Ce gros drabble est une préquelle de mon OS « De Charybde en Scylla ». On peut lire ce drabble avant le précédent, mais je vous conseille quand même de lire l'OS avant, vous comprendrez mieux et rigolerez beaucoup plus (et votre cerveau sera plus atteint, mais bon, on a rien sans rien). _

_Je vous rassure, cette fois, c'est moins hard. Mais, quand même, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Et même les moins sensibles, accrochez-vous… on ne sait jamais. Ici, il y a des choses… bizarres… anormales… bref, de quoi hantez vos cauchemars._

_Ah, et dernière mise en garde : adorateurs de confiture, encore une fois, abstenez-vous ! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>LA ROCHE TARPEIENNE<strong>

Pendant un instant, elle resta sans voix à LE fixer. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas LE voir. Pas ici ! Mais, rapidement, elle se reprit. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot, et IL n'y changerait rien. Reprenant ces esprits, elle vociféra :

- Mais que vois-je ? Un GERANIUM ! Que fait un GERANIUM dans ta chambre ?

Terrifié, Regulus n'osa rien dire. Ce silence renforça la colère de sa mère, qui hurla de plus belle.

- Que fait cette plante moldu et traître à son sang ici ?

Timidement, le garçon osa une explication :

- Et bien… mère… c'est que… j'avais pensé que ça pourrait… euh…égayer ma chambre… ?

-Alors, explique moi pourquoi tu as choisit cette… chose, et non pas une noble plante pure race, comme il sied dans la magnifique maison des Black ?

- Bah… le problème, c'est que les plantes magiques ont… enfin… elles sont un peu dérangeantes.

- Dérangeantes ? DERANGEANTES ?

- C'est que… Elles crient… ou elles bougent… ou…

- Et, donc tu préfères mettre une plante moldu toxique près de ton lit !

- Le géranium n'est pas…

- SILENCE ! Je pensais que tu serais plus digne que ton frère, mais je vois que je me suis trompée. Par Salazar, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Mais, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin ! En attendant que je trouve une punition à la hauteur de ton crime, tu es consigné dans ta chambre.

Mrs Black s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle se rappela d'un détail.

- Et sache que Kreacher a interdiction de venir te voir. Tu t'amuseras avec ton géranium !

Puis, majestueusement elle sortit sous le regard frustré de son fils. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se permit un sourire. Finalement, Regulus lui avait fournit le mobil idéal.

Une dernière fois, elle vérifia que tout était réglé. Mr Black : sortit pour un « rendez-vous d'affaire » dans un club. Mr et Mrs Black senior : profondément endormis grâce à une potion subtilement placée dans leur thé. Cet espèce d'ingrat qu'est son fils aîné Sirius : chez les traîtres-à-leur-sang-Potter. Son second fils, Regulus : enfermé dans sa chambre insonorisée.

Que d'efforts à fournir pour pouvoir s'accorder une petite pause, pourtant bien méritée. Mrs Black maitrisa son impatience, et monta calmement dans sa chambre. Là, elle ouvrit son tiroir secret pour sortir ce ravissant ensemble en crins de licorne tissés par les nymphes. Elle l'enfila, puis s'admira dans son miroir. A nouveau, elle se pencha par-dessus son tiroir, pour choisir les « ustensiles » du jour. Enfin, satisfaite de son choix, elle hurla :

- Kreacher ! J'ai besoin de toi IMMEDIATEMENT !

Puis, après une courte réflexion, elle ajouta :

- Et n'oublie pas la confiture cette fois !

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Petite précision : cette fois-ci, c'est une scène « réelle » et non pas un rêve ! Mais, cela peut expliquer le rêve de Sirius. Il a bien dut surprendre Kreacher en position compromettante une fois ! Il a essayé de l'oublier, mais, de retour dans la maison des Black, son subconscient s'est fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler ! C'est ça ou alors la théorie du complexe d'Œdipe… j'ignore ce qu'est le pire.<em>

_Enfin, je suis sûre que tout le monde se demandait « mais comment Kreacher a apprit à être un sex symbol ? ». Maintenant, vous savez… comme quoi, des fois, il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance ! :D_

_Mais, pour ma défense : c'est toujours de la faute de Kynie ! Enfin, cette fois, c'était un complot formenté par Kynie (qui m'a poussé à écrire), Florian (à qui je dédis cet OS, car il a eu l'idée du géranium) et le prof de biochimie (parce qu'il enseigne la biochimie, et qu'on peut donc en conclure qu'il essaye de nous pousser au suicide mental). Bref, je n'y suis pour rien, je suis une pauvre victime dans cette histoire !_

_Mais, pour me rattraper, voici le moment où je vous apprends une nouvelle expression française méconnue, afin de pouvoir frimer devant les autres. Enfin, si vous arrivez à la placer dans une conversation, bravo. Le titre de ce drabble « La Roche Tarpéienne » est tiré de l'expression « _La Roche Tarpéienne est proche du Capitole_ ». Cela signifie qu'après les honneurs, la déchéance vient rapidement. Ou, dans le cas de Mrs Black, après un sermon sur la noblesse et tout, la déchéance vient rapidement. Pour la petite histoire, la Roche Tarpéienne est une crête rocheuse d'où l'on jetait les condamnés au temps de la Rome antique. Et, comme le signale l'expression, elle est située proche du Capitole (où se réunissait tous les « grands » de l'époque)._

_Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Cette fois, j'ai moins détaillé parce que… bah, c'est Mrs Black et Kreacher quoi ! Même moi j'ai des limites ! Mais, si quelqu'un se sent d'écrire la suite, qu'il (ou elle) me contacte._

_On se retrouvera peut-être pour la suite avec Dobby et Harry ! XP_

_..._

_Ah, j'allais oublier :_

_- si vous êtes en pleine récidive (vous avez lu ce drabble alors qu'après avoir lu « De Charybde en Scylla » vous aviez jurez qu'on ne vous reprendrait plus) : vous êtes maso, donc laissez 10 reviews !_

_- si vous avez aimé ce drabble et/ou pensez que l'auteur est géniale : vous êtes fous, alors laissez 100 reviews !_

_- si maintenant vous rêvez toute les nuits de Mrs Black et/ou vous ne pouvez plus voir un pot de confiture sans imaginer Kreacher : vous êtes foutu, aller directement à l'asile psychiatrique (mais passez quand même par la case « review »)._

_- si, après avoir lu ça, vous commencez à fantasmer sur Kreacher et rêvez de le voir faire un jour une démonstration en live dans un des films HP : vous êtes dispensé de review, mais aller vite vous suicider, vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec ça ! _


End file.
